


But You

by Patoot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patoot/pseuds/Patoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the prompt: "Imagine your otp - person A singing in the shower, and then learning they can be heard by person B, so they begin to sing duets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super used to writing Fanfic, so please be nice. Regardless, I hope you like it.
> 
> The song is Anyone Else But You by The Moldy Peaches.

Asami couldn’t quite understand how anyone could listen to artists who called themselves “The Moldy Peaches”, but the song was still cute regardless.

Her neighbor, who she had met only a few times while getting mail from the lobby, seemed to shower on the other side of the wall from hers. Occasionally Asami could hear her neighbor during her daily routine: brushing her teeth, showering, sometimes even more intimate events, but usually during that time Asami’s embarrassment lead her out of the room. Sometimes, though, as the neighbor’s shower poured down her drain, Asami could hear her sing.

After a week and a half of trying to track the song down, she finally found it and studied the lyrics carefully. She already knew the tune, thanks to her neighbor, and almost heard the woman’s voice as she learnt the song for herself.

It had been another week since Asami had synced up with her neighbor’s routine. Future Industries had been dealing with a (minor) crisis, and finally it was sorted, at least for the time being. She couldn’t wait to get into her hot shower and finally let herself relax in the steam after a long day of work, knowing that the bliss she felt while washing would last through the evening.

Asami barely waited for the water to get to a reasonable temperature before she jumped in and began basking in the heat. She let the water fall over her face and hair, then trickle down her back, butt, and below before it ran down the drain.

The sound of the neighbor’s shower starting up snapped Asami out of her blissful daze. She let out a small chuckle and continued showering.

“ _You’re a part time lover and a full time friend._ ”

Asami pauses. She thinks back and tries to recall the lyrics she studied.

“ _The monkey on your back is the latest trend,_  
 _I don’t see what anyone can see anyone else,_  
 _But you._ ”

The woman’s voice echoed through the wall between them and, before she could start on the next verse, Asami took a deep breath and started to sing.

“ _I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train,_ ” Asami started, nervous about messing up. She could tell her voice couldn’t compare to the other woman’s, but she continued to sing anyway. She knew the tune well, since she’d been listening to it for so long.

“ _I kiss you all starry eyed, by body’s swinging from side to side,_  
_I don’t see what anyone else can see in anyone else,_  
 _But you._ ”

Asami breathed a sigh of relief. She had done it; she’d joined in with this woman’s duet. She felt proud of herself, putting herself out there.

She noticed, though, that only silence hung in the air with the running water. Suddenly Asami didn’t feel quite as confident. Had she offended the woman? Embarrassed her?

“ _Here is the church and here is the steeple,_  
_We sure are cute for two ugly people,_  
 _I don’t see what anyone on can see in anyone else…_  
 _… but you._ ” She sang slowly this time, as if she was suddenly nervous about being heard. She sang anyway, which made Asami feel much better.

“ _The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me,_  
_So why can’t you forgive me?_  
 _I don’t see what anyone can see in anyone else,_  
 _But you._ ”

“ _You’re always trying to keep it real,_  
_I’m in love with how you feel,_  
 _I don’t see what anyone else can see in anyone else,_  
 _But you._ ”

“ _We both have shiny happy fits of rage,_  
_You want more fans, I want more stage,_  
 _I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else_  
 _But you._ ”

“ _Squinched up your face and did a dance,_  
_You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants,_  
 _I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,_  
 _But you._ ” The woman next door finished the song before going quiet again. Asami felt herself smile. The water was beginning to turn cold. Asami turned the nobs slowly, shutting off the water. While drying her hair, Asami heard the neighbor’s water shut off too.

 

* * *

 

 

A sigh escaped from Asami’s lips. If only mail could possibly be more exciting. Sadly, though, it really wasn’t.

Heading back up the stairs, her head down as she already opens some of her envelopes, she failed to see the person in her way before colliding with them.

She looked up to see her neighbor. The woman smiled, her blue eyes scrunching up happily – or maybe just politely?

“Excuse me,” Asami mumbled, stepping out of the way so the brown skinned woman could move past.

“No problem,” the woman said, shaking her head. “I don’t think we’ve really met. I’m Korra.”

Asami could almost feel herself blush. “Asami,” she managed to say.

They each began walking their separate ways, Asami far too distracted to continue reading her mail now.

“Oh, by the way,” Korra said, turning around. Asami turns to look at her. With a smile, Korra added, “You’ve got a great voice.”


End file.
